Silver Shadows
by DontShakeThePokeball
Summary: After being waked in the middle of the night Kitty is asked by Pietro to help save Magneto who along with Professor Xavier are captive. Unable to decline due to her loyalty she agrees as the two set out to save their mentors.
1. Creeper

A/N: Hey everyone! :D Been a waaay long time since I have written anything! Sorry about that, thought the best way to get back on track was by starting off with a new story. Hopefully, I'll continue my old stuff just not sure what to do with my previous stories since it's been a long time since I've touched them. On another note I'm having a hard time with editing my fic on the site… so if the formatting is wonky I'm really sorry, I'm trying to fix that!!

It was surprisingly quiet at x-mansion, as so many students fondly referred to their home, with the school year at a close many of the students had headed home to visit their families before starting their lessons focusing on control of their mutant abilities. They never could get in enough training with all the threats of Magneto and his brother on the prowl. Even the instructors had vacated the area for the break. Ororo was going with her nephew Evan to spend time with her family in New York, Logan had decided to return to Canada in search for answers to his many questions, Beast was soon to depart to further study the science of the mutant gene, and even professor Xavier had been making frequent trips to aid in the politics of mutant rights.

Kitty had plans to meet up with her family as well but, wanted to check out the local colleges before departing. With all of her honors classes, and her outstanding GPA she had enough credits to graduate early and was undecided whether she wanted to have the traditional lax senior year or take the fast track to a career. She had many reasons to graduate early aside from the logical reason of it giving her a head start on discovering her vocational goals but also, most of her friends had already graduated and the school was beginning to feel lonely which had reminded her of earlier days before she joined the x-men. Well, aside from being trapped in her locker but that would never happen again due to her new found backbone, and the handy ability of phasing.

"Man, I know I like totally used to complain about never getting any quiet around her but this is eerie." Closing shut her laptop Kitty leaned back in her chair stretching her stiff joints. She had just finished writing Lance an e-mail on a concert she attended the other night and asking when he would return from his traveling. Some time ago he left to discover where his allegiance lie and felt spending time alone without influence of various sides would assist him in that decision. Before leaving he and Kitty settled on just being pen pals feeling that there was enough strain on them being friends let alone more, and adding distance to that would just make things near impossible. Kitty full heartedly agreed with his choice knowing that he had a lot of searching to do and was sated with the irregularly sent e-mail, and the occasional letter. Once, he even sent her a small package inside laid a hunk of pink quartz close to the size of her fist. In the box with the sparkling gift was a scribbled out note saying "It's only been a week into my journey of self exploration and I've already lost my patience causing a slight quake. This ended up hitting me in the head nearly, only nearly, knocking me out. Made me think of you, beautiful, tough, and able to put me in my place."

For weeks Kitty went about polishing the quartz, staring at it giggling thinking about if maybe the rock had actually knocked Lance out and that was why he emphasized that part of the letter so much, and if maybe he received some brain trauma for not pawning the mineral for petty cash. Kitty had used the present for a paper weight on her desk until she caught some of the newer mutants using it in a violent version of baseball. She threatened to phase them halfway through a wall and leave them there before reclaiming her belonging and storming off. Now it sat in the bottom of her desk draw but before going to sleep at night she would pull it out watching as the moonlight through the window hit the quartz and reflected pink pigments of light that would dance about her room. On more than one occasion she had woken up Rogue who in turn would promise to zap Lance when he came back for giving her roommate such a reflective present. Now with Rogue gone on break, traveling Germany with Kurt, who claimed they 'needed to do some serious family bonding ja' she didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone's sleep.

It was odd having the room to herself, though she wouldn't admit it immediately she did miss southern roomie. They were better friends then they let on and always had each other's backs. Kitty looked to Rogue's bed which was now covered with her own suitcase that was half packed with her belongings she was going to bring with her when she went back home to her parents. Perched on a nest of her clothes was her stuffed dragon looking protective of her travel gear as it leaned lazily to the side, off balance due to the wear of its internal stuffing. There was plenty of time before Kitty would make her trek back home but finding little to do at the mansion after scouting schools she would pack up part of her closet, then un-pack it finding there were things she didn't want to bring, and continue the process over and over until she as able to sleep. Today's monotony was no different than yesterdays, or the day before that. Once exhausted from sorting through her stuff for the umpteenth time Kitty fell back onto her bed letting out a fatigued sigh. Seeing the mess that laid across the room she rolled to her side pulling her pillow over her head. "I'm like totally going stir crazy! Why did I give myself so much time to scout colleges!?" Defeated, Kitty leaned from her bed sliding open one of her dresser draws and pulling out a pair of her sleeping clothes. Changing into the usual pink top, and shorts she tugged her hair loose of it's ponytail and pulled the lightweight blanket on her bed up to her chest. With in minutes she thankfully drifted to sleep finally relieved of her exhausting boredom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oww! What th- who leaves their shit all over the place like this? I guess when you can phase through solid objects it doesn't matter what crap you leave on the floor…at least there's nothing alive in this mess.." Bolting from one point to another the trespasser dodged the array of Miss Pryde's belongings making his way from the window to where she slept. Little did the intruder know that the woman he was looking for was no longer asleep and was aware there was someone lurking about her room.

"Funny, I would think she'd be one to snore" He whispered while reaching for the girl who feigned her slumber. Just as his hand grazed against her shoulder Kitty snaked her arm around his forcing him down in her direction. A faint buzz traveled through his body as he could feel his molecules forcibly interacting with the solid objects around him whilst being phased through Kitty's bed, and coming to a brutal stop against the hardwood floor that awaited underneath. "Clearly, she isn't very agreeable when first waking up." Crawling out from under the bed the stranger looked around not seeing a sign of his attacker anywhere. Rubbing his head he took a few steps forward looking around the room.

Floating out from the floorboards Kitty swept the man's leg bringing him back down and as he fell, she took advantage of his fall pinning his body with her own to the ground, pressing her arm aggressively against his throat.

"Look I don't know what totally ick-some creeper you are but what are you doing in my room?!"

"Whoa! Take it easy there! Believe it or not x-geek I'm not here to fight!"

"Then why are you here?" Asked Kitty as she put on her best scary voice, applying just a little more weight against her captive's throat causing for him to cough. Remaining crouched she waited for his answer, staring hard at his face unable to see more than a faint outline. While the man whom was trapped was searching for how to exactly explain himself without wounding his pride too much a night breeze blew through the window causing for the curtains to dance around playfully which in turn allowed for the dim light of the night sky to leak into the room creating a beam where the two vacated.

"Pietro!?" Stammered Kitty upon recognizing him in the faintly lighter room. "Wow, you've stooped to a whole new level of bad! Sneaking in my room? What were you think-"

"I need your help!" Pietro declared not allowing for Kitty to voice any conclusions. Though, he did not want her to think of him as some pervert he certainly didn't want her to think him weak either and grimaced at his admission.

"Help with what?" Removing her arm from his throat she stared at him quizzically.

"Help with saving Magneto and you're beloved professor."


	2. Knotted Tails

**A/N**: Hello! Still having a hell of a time trying to edit the format of the chapters on the site. The page just isn't loading right. I promise to get this all squared asap!

I would like to say a very kind thank you to fallingstar1011 and Luv4Uncas for reviewing!! I always truly appreciate what people have to say.

This chapter is ultra dialog heavy, thought I would give you all a heads up! Thanks for reading, enjoy! :D

________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean save the professor, what have you done to him!?" Clenching her fist, Kitty wondered if she should hit him square in the nose to mar the quality of his face or see how much he likes his super speed with his legs phased partially through the floor.

"I haven't done anything but apparently piss you off." Propping himself up on his elbow Pietro leaned in close, leaving his face only inches away from Kitty's. "Now if you could, be a good kitty and get off of me unless if you have something else in mind."

"Ick! As if, you wish slime ball." Repulsed by the remark she leapt from the floor and took a few extra steps back for safe measure.

"Don't get your tail in a knot, I wasn't even close to being serious." Immediately at her side, Pietro picked a piece of dust from his uniform flicking at the girl next to him. "So where are the other x-geek's? You know the ones that are plagued with the really lame powers."

"Whoa, wait I thought you said you wanted my help?"

"Ha, I don't really want your help…but, your window was the only one left open around this place making it easiest for me to get in here. How was I to know it was your room. I need you to talk someone into coming with me. They won't attack you on sight. Now what about that badger guy of yours with the claws that can cut through anything, where is he? He would be great for a discreet mission like this."

"Uh, Mr. Logan's alias is Wolverine, and he is great in a fight but, not what I would call discreet. Plus, he's like totally in Canada right now."

"I really rather not have take a jog up north, who else is around in this loser parade? Hmm, that goggle geek could blast through any walls blocking my path but, he's way more trouble than he's worth…oh what about that girlfriend of his? Where is she at?"

"Scott and Jean are spending their break on a vacation together."

"And that blue friend of yours that can teleport?"

"In Germany with Rogue." "Well, this is no help at all. I may be able to run faster than the eye can see but, I'm certainly not going to try my luck at freeing Magneto by breaking down his holding cell with my face." Running his index finger over the lines of his angular jaw Pietro contemplated who else could help him out.

"Why are you looking to us for help any way's? Couldn't you just like ask one of your own teammates?"

"Ask who?" Questioned Pietro, quizzically raising and eyebrow at Kitty. "Lance, who has left for self exploration, or maybe Todd who could just lube Mags with his slime and try to get him to slide out of his cell? Yeah, I don't think any of that will work. Plus, you x-geek's aren't the only one's who left for vacation…you're just organized enough to keep tabs on where everyone's headed to."

"Well, what about me? I can like walk through walls you know? Plus, you said the professor had been taken with Magneto. I can't just sit around and not help!"

"Oh no, not you!" Exclaimed the platinum blonde. "You ruin mutants with your goodie-two-shoes ways."

"Excuse me!? How do I ruin mutants?"

"Seriously? I think Lance is a prime example. He started off as a fine enough member the brotherhood and then he left to join you and your loser friends. Thankfully, he came to his senses and returned quickly enough but, as time went on he had all of these questions about morals and if we were going about things the right way. And now Lance has decided to go solo abandoning his brothers."

"Hah, and like you're one to talk about loyalty?" Cocking her head to the side Kitty awaited an answer only to have Pietro switch topics.

"Even if you can phase through walls how am I to know you can handle yourself in a confrontation if one…-_or a dozen_- were to happen? I can't be expected to save your hide too."

"I know how to fight, you've seen me whoop you and your buddies plenty of times. Just worry about yourself, I am more than capable of protecting my own hide thanks." Crossing her arms in frustration Kitty leaned against the wall of her room already growing tired of a mission that hasn't yet begun.

"Funny, I can't remember you winning a single match.. Oh well, no point in worrying about that now. Either you can pull your own weight or you cant."Deciding it best not to continue arguing, Kitty let go of the fact she had clearly bested the arrogant man upon his entering her room.

"So, like how did you know about the professor and Magneto getting detained?"

"Have you not seen the news? It's been a media frenzy! Some lead anti-mutant picketer was killed during a protest for mutant rights. Unfortunately, for the old timers they were the only mutants that bothered to show their faces."

"In all honestly, killing a mutant hater sounds right up that guy's ally."

"Hey, I'm not saying he's the most innocent guy around but Mag's is all about making an example while this guy just dropped like a fly as Magneto watched quietly. Plus do you think your professor would really allow for a murder to happen as he sat idly by?"

"Well, no but…"

"No buts!" Frustration took over Pietro leading him to latch onto Kitty's shoulders. His impatience made him want to shake her until she could just agree without the need to ask question after question. Deciding it best to keep his cool Pietro took a deep breath and spoke with a voice that was a dead calm while locking his eyes on Kitty's so she could feel the full weight of what he had to say. "Magneto is innocent and if we don't free him from whatever box they put him in you know as well as I that protester won't be the only corpse caused by this chaos."

It was clear there were no lies, or sick joke's behind what Pietro was saying, Kitty was able to see that even through the dark shadows that filled her room. "Alright, I believe you. Just let me change real quick and we can go." Releasing her from his grip Pietro resumed his usual smirk and watched as Kitty grabbed her uniform. "I don't care how fast you change nothing less than super human speed will ever come across as quick in my book." Falling back onto the formally occupied bed Pietro called out to it's owner "I'm just going to take a little _cat _nap while I wait but, if you want to know what real speed feels like when it comes to those clothes of yours don't hesitate to wake me."

________________________________________________________________

"Ugh! Like what a creep! I can't be he totally said that to me!" Taking her frustration out on an un-cooperative zipper Kitty started jumping up and down hoping that would somehow aid her efforts. "Oh come on…not now. I like can't be taken seriously in a fight with part of my bra exposed." Giving her zipper another tug it gave a few more inches allowing her to cover most of her modest bust. "I told the others I needed a new uniform. Said it was just a matter of time before the closures would give. It's not like I haven't grown since I was fifteen. Where do we even get these uniforms from?" Drumming her nails against the marble of the counter Kitty scanned the surface until she found what she was looking for. "This should work!" Picking up a safety pin she thread the metal tip through the cloth of her top and pinched it shut. Taking a spin Kitty examined how she looked in the mirror feeling that with one finishing touch she would be all set. "Much better…kind of." Frowning Kitty played with the pink ribbon she had tied around the pin wondering if it makes things better or worse. Feeling that enough time was wasted she grabbed her bag before tossing a few last minute items in it and walking back to her room to find Pietro had actually taken to his word of having a nap.

"Hey you! Wake up! My bed is probably going to reek of you and your bad cologne for weeks!" Kicking her bed containing the dozing Pietro, Kitty took no mercy on attempting to wake him.

"Hello Kitty." Smirked Pietro thinking of the how interesting it would be if Miss Pryde went around in a giant white cat costume. "I like your flea collar. Does it keep away tics too?"

"Seems it doesn't considering you're still here and it's not a collar. My zipper is stuck or something and like totally won't work."

"Really? Why don't you let me take a look I know a thing or two about zippers." Standing in front of Kitty as if he were there the whole time Pietro's grip was already on the fastening. "Looks like a few of the teeth skipped on another. No worry easy enough to fix." As the sentence had concluded so had Pietro's work. The zipper was mended, the safety pin removed, and the ribbon tied in a neat bow around Kitty's hair.

"Wow, uh thanks…" Flushed, Kitty couldn't decide whether she wanted to slug the guy for taking such initiative or to simply thank him, but peacefully settled for the latter. "So, how we will be getting to our destination are you going to jog us there?"

"Hah, like your body would survive it! You might as well strap yourself to the front of one of the government's top planes while traveling at mach seven."

"Then, how will we be traveling to where ever it is we're going?"

"We will be driving." Smirking, Pietro spun a jingling key ring around his finger. "Who ever reaches the car first gets to drive!" A couple of seconds later and Kitty could already hear the honking of a car horn.


End file.
